Drabble Holiday?
by kyung064
Summary: Drabble, ini liburannya KaiSoo. Gatau deh summarynya gimana wkkw. baca aja, review jusseyo


**Title:** {Drabble} Holiday?

**Genre:** Yaoi, Fluff, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Ini tempatnya bagus kan, nah sekarang ayo kita naik sepeda." Kai mendengus, ia menatap dua buah sepeda di depannya. "Kenapa tidak naik mobilku saja?" gerutu Kai, tentu saja.. ia punya sebuah Ferrari berwarna merah, mobil _sport _mewah, bisa ditukar dengan ratusan sepeda gunung di hadapannya.

"Kau kira ini Seoul apa? Ingat, ini pedesaan. Kalau kau naik mobil, bisa-bisa mobilmu lecet gara-gara tertabrak _truck _pengangkut jerami. Kau mau?" baiklah, Kai mengaku kalah. Ia tidak suka berbicara dan tidak akan pernah menang dalam adu mulut, yah.. kecuali adu mulut yang seperti kau menyatukan mulutmu dengan orang lain dengan disertai sedikit nafsu lalu mengaitkan lidah kalian dan-

"Hei Kim Jongin, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu melihat orang yang dari tadi memimpin pembicaraan sudah duduk di atas sepedanya. Ia pun menaiki sepeda itu dengan ragu, "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa naik sepeda?"

"Enak saja!"

. . .

"Whoa cantik sekali~" Kai menoleh kesal. "Apanya yang cantik? Ini hanya padang rumput dan sungai, Kyungsoo _hyung._" Do Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menatap Kai sengit. "Biarkan saja, aku bosan melihat pemandangan kota sekali-sekali kan melihat yang seperti ini."

"Dasar norak." Ejek Kai. Kyungsoo tak terlalu perduli, kemudian ia berlari ke arah lain, berjalan-jalan di tengah pematang sawah, Kai jadi heran apa selama hidupnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat pedesaan yang asri?

Satu jam sudah Kai berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, ia mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo yang kekanakan. 'Kai bunganya indah.' 'Kai sungainya jernih.' 'Whoa Kai ada ikan.' 'Kai lihat anginnya sejuk sekali.' 'Kai.. Kai.. Kai..'

Kalau Kyungsoo bukan kekasihnya ia pasti sudah meninggalkan anak berumur 21 tahun dalam umur Korea itu sendirian. Ya, walaupun Kai takkan pernah tega karena wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas terlihat seperti anak kecil, ah tidak hampir seluruh ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil.

Tapi tunggu, kekasih?

Ya, ya, ya dengan berat hati Kai mengakui kalau anak berisik tadi adalah kekasihnya. Ia tidak tahu dengan jelas mengapa ia terjerat pada Kyungsoo, padahal awalnya ia ingin menendang Kyungsoo jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Ya begitulah, cinta kan bisa membolak-balik perasaan seseorang.

"Kai balik yuk, aku lapar." Kyungsoo menuntun sepedanya sampai di sebelah Kai, ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kai pelan. "Baiklah, aku juga sudah bosan berdiri seperti orang bodoh seperti ini. Apalagi menunggui orang sepertimu."

"Ayolah Kai, aku kan tidak pernah ke tempat sebagus ini. Maklumi saja ya hehehe." Kai memutar bola matanya, "Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu berlibur. Oh, minggu depan kita akan ke Hokkaido." Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika. "_Jinjjharo? _Huaaa asyik sekali, _saranghae _Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya senang seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali."

. . .

Klining.. klining..

Bunyi lonceng _cafe _itu menyapa mereka, Kyungsoo buru-buru lari dan mengambil tempat paling pojok. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya itu sebagai bantal di atas meja. "_Hyung _kau mau pesan apa?"

"Pesankan apapun, aku ngantuk." Kai mengangguk, ia memesan dua _caramel macchiato_ dan _cheese cake _kesukaan Kyungsoo. Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, "_Hyung _ayo bangun, pesanan kita sudah datang." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memerah. Ia mengusap matanya dan menguceknya perlahan, begitu imut di mata Kai.

"Aku tidak mau makan, Kai~" tolak Kyungsoo. "Kau ini _hyung, _baiklah aku suapi." Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau disuapi, aku sudah besar." Kai tertawa. "Kalau sudah besar maka makanlah, jangan manja atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Heum, iya iya aku makan." Ia meraih garpu kecil dan menarik piring _cheese cake_nya mendekat. Ia makan _cheese cake _itu perlahan, Kai memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. 'Semenyebalkan apapun ia, aku tetap mencintainya." Batin Kai.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Gerutu Kyungsoo, Kai kembali memasang wajah cuek. Ia melihat Kyungsoo meminum _macchiato_nya dengan gerakan perlahan karena minuman itu masih panas, dan ketika ia menjauhkan gelasnya sisa _macchiato_nya menempel di bibir atas hingga _philtrum_ lelaki itu.

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap sisa _macchiato _itu dengan saputangan, "Jangan meninggalkan bekas seperti itu. Memalukan tahu.." bisik Kai, raut wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Antara; merona, malu, kesal dan lain-lain. Semenjak pacaran dengan Kai, ia baru tahu bahwa ia bisa mengekspresikan berbagai ekspresi dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo. "Apa?" tanya Kai. "Aku tahu kau pasti malu dekat denganku." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba _mellow? _"Tentu saja aku malu." Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya karena malas.

"Aku tidak seperti Luhan _gege, _Baekhyun _hyung, _Lay _gege, _bahkan Sehun dan Tao. Aku tidak semenarik mereka, tidak secantik mereka, tidak seanggun mereka." Gumam Kyungsoo. "A-ha, benar sekali. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai berusaha mencari tahu arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa kau mempertahankan hubungan kita?" Kai hampir tersedak _macchiato_nya sendiri. "_Hyung _kau bicara apa sih?" kata Kai tak suka. "Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kau boleh mengakhirinya kok. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, aku takut membebanimu, oh baiklah aku memang sering melakukannya."

"_Hyung.._" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau lebih nyaman bersama mereka, tidak apa-apa. Biarpun mereka semua telah memiliki pasangan aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan mereka kok, dekati saja mereka lagi."

"Tidak.."

"Hah?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "_I'd never love anybody else as good as i love you._" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Kau tenang saja. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena banyak orang yang memiliki fisik lebih sempurna darimu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekonyol itu, kau tahu biarpun kau melakukan hal paling bodoh di dunia aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, biarpun aku hanya memarahimu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku menyayangimu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. "Aku menjauhimu karena terkadang aku merasa malu berdekatan denganmu, bukan malu dalam arti buruk. Tapi aku hanya merasakan, ketika kau tersenyum jantungku berdetak tak karuan _hyung. _Aku takut terlalu mencintaimu dan kau akan meninggalkanku setelahnya."

"Hei, hei.. kau _cheesy _sekali Kim Jongin. Aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku tak pernah berfikir barang sedetikpun untuk meninggalkanmu." Kai tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku lagi eo?"

. . .

"Kenapa kau diam disitu?" Kai menggeleng, ia memang menyewa kamar hotel yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo karena hanya tersedia _single bed _dan ukurannya kecil sekali. "Aku menunggumu masuk." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku akan masuk kok. Sudah masuk kamarmu sana!"

Dengan langkah kecil Kai melangkah ke pintu di sebelah Kyungsoo, "_Hyung.._" panggil Kai. "Apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Ehm, _annio._" Kai membuka kamar dengan kunci yang ia pegang, baru saja ia akan masuk. "Kai.."

"Apa lagi?" kali ini Kai yang bertanya dengan nada ketus, ini sebenarnya kapan mereka akan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. "_Kisseu.._" gumam Kyungsoo, Kai menatap Kyungsoo jahil. "Ehm, jadi kau minta aku menciummu?"

"Eh? Kata siapa? Tidak aku menyanyikan lagu Tohoshinki kok. _Kisseu.. shitta, mama goodbyeeee~_" Kyungsoo buru-buru menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya dari _boyband _Tohoshinki itu. Kai tertawa, lalu mendekati Kyungsoo. "_I love you~_"

Chu~

Dan Kyungsoo mematung karena Kai mencium pipinya sekilas, ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan gerakan aneh. 'Ah, ia hanya mencium pipiku dan aku merasa darahku sudah mendidih. Sudahlah, masuk ke kamar saja daripada aku semakin gila!' Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng tak karuan.

Sementara di dalam kamarnya Kai cekikikan karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona malu. "Lalala, Do Kyungsoo~"

**END.**

**Namanya juga drabble LOL, little bit fluffie tapi gagal.**

**Entah kenapa tanggal 9 kemarin alarm hp bunyi, failed anniv sama mantan yang ke dua puluh sembilan bulan /sobs **

**Buahahah entah tiba-tiba barusan flashback gajelas gitu, foto bareng mantan pas liburan naik sepeda. Yah.. kebayangnya KaiSoo yaudahlah :') memang kita ga ditakdirin bersama kok. Yakin sih dalam hati udah move on, tapi kenapa ga dapet gebetan coba -_- /duh curhat duh wkwk.**

**Last, review? :D**


End file.
